A Lesson Learned
by chance969
Summary: Loz is at breaking point with Kadaj, how many orders and how much punishment will the big guy take before retaliating against the youngest. This Fic is AU and the boys are OOC, but in a good way..I think. THIS FIC IS ADULTS ONLY, very graphic in nature.


**Hi every one.**

**well it's back, the re-write. I must say I didn't change a lot with this one, I like it fine the way it is, smutty and violent. Me down to a tee.**

**So it's basically unchanged, just a few words here and there.**

**This is a one-shot that a Dear friend of mine and myself had fun with one day, A lot of fun.**

**WARNINGS...YES...THERE ARE WARNINGS**

**It has Yaio, Remcest, Brotherly Bickering, Name calling, Little bit of violence, Oh and a little bit of blood, Oh and also a little bit of FORCED SEX. Think that's covered it. **

**This is an ****ADULTS ONLY**** Fic, NO kiddies, it could scar you for life, I'm serious.**

**AlexJ69...is Kadaj (No one does a better Dajy Hissy fit then Alex) in my opinion.**

**Chance...is Loz (Loz is a bit...um...thick...in this fic) But we all knew he was hiding behind the door when brains were handed out, but we love him anyway.**

**Also, if Kadaj getting his ass handed to him bothers you then BAIL OUT NOW...We won't be held responsible for any shed tears.**

**Characters are OOC, especially when ther're...together...really together...as in...connected together...type of thing. This is very AU.**

**We own nothing here and we sure as hell don't make any money from it...any at all...none...zilch...zippo...didley squat.**

**So Thanks Alex...Your the best.**

**A LESSON LEARNED**

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

Kadaj slapped the petite blond across the face, forcefully snapping her head to the side and busting her lip and nose in the process, the frustration clearly showing on his boyish features.

"We know you have mother, if you just tell me where she is, I will let you...and your friend…go." Kadaj's thoughts drifted to the Wutain. The dark haired man was a beautiful specimen indeed. He couldn't wait to taste him.

The woman held her silence. Kadaj stomped his booted foot. "Loz," he shrieked his irritation, "make her talk." He spun to his brother, that look of commanding dominance in his emerald eyes.

The impressive silver gladiator grinned wickedly, he'd been secretly hoping the woman would hold her tongue through his baby brothers so called interrogation, just so he could have a piece of the action, now at last, it was his turn.

He pushed himself gently off the wall and began flexing, stretching his powerfully built muscles in anticipation of a enjoyable, pummelling workout. Adjusting his gloves over his large powerful hands, he interlaced his fingers, pushing them forcefully out in front and listening to the gratifying cracking sounds before moving over to stand above the kneeling female.

With a cold cruel smirk on his lips, he reached down grabbed a hold of her. One of his thick, meaty hands wrapped easily around her slim fragile throat. Her eyes shot open in fear as his grip tightened and he picked her up off the floor. As her feet dangled in the air, he strode over to the wall, slamming the wretched female hard against it.

It was only meant to wind the miserable thing but there came the sickening sound as her skull hit stone, Loz inwardly cringed. _'Oh shit,'_ and watched in dismay as her head slunk forward.

The sudden realisation that he might have done it just a bit too hard for her feeble species dawned on him. _'Uh-oh'_ he thought. And he quickly glanced at his little brother, giving a fleeting startled look at the silver boy standing there hands on hips and tapping his foot.

_'Oh crap, in trouble now.'_ He contemplated the punishments that Kadaj would possibly dish out and suddenly remembered the girl chocking in his grasp, quickly releasing the asphyxiating grip and letting her slide slowly down the wall to her feet.

Trying to cover up his obvious blunder, he shook her roughly, hoping to snap the woman out of her stupor. "Now talk Missy…. or else." he said with trepidation. Her head hung limp against her chest and she moaned softly._ 'Well at least she was still alive.'_ he thought. Loz figured he would be in trouble for this tiny, minor, teeny, minuscule, little mishap, and gave the girl another small shake trying to will her back from unconsciousness.

"Hey …girly….wakeup." he whispered.

When it was apparent that she was out for the count, Loz turned tentatively towards his glaring baby brother.

"Um….sorry Daj." he shrugged his broad shoulders with a crestfallen look on his face. "I think I sorta….knocked her out."

Kadaj sighed heavily, and stomped up to his brother. "You idiot!" He yelled, his small features were colored red, and his delicate hands clenched into fists.

"You are a big dumb oaf." He punched the brute in his tight, hard stomach, the baby, though powerful, didn't have the strength to damage the eldest.

The little one turned away, continuing as if nothing happened. "How are we supposed to find Mother if you keep fucking up like this Loz." He heard the man sniffle and an angry glare graced his face. "I swear if you start crying Loz..." He didn't finish the threat but instead moved back to the large man. He drew his foot back, and kicked the older silver square in the shin, wheeled around and made his way over to the girl, holding her head back by the messy blond hair, Kadaj tried to assess her condition.

Loz winced at his little brothers kick, it wasn't so much from the pain but from the fact that his precious little sibling had actually done it. He was trying hard to hold back the sobs building up in his chest and threatening to burst out. His bottom lip pouted and quivered on it's own accord, and nothing Loz did to try and retrieve it worked for him as he stood there trying to stifle the whimpers.

"As a punishment," the baby suddenly sounded sweeter, "You don't get to play with her." He released the blonde mop watching as her head fell forward again and turned on his heel marching out of the room.

Loz slumped totally depressed and a great sigh of disappointment burst forth out of his mouth, this was just too much to bare, no more play time. He couldn't hold back the tears as he watched his brother walk out and he sent a scathing look towards the useless, weak female that was the cause of all this. "COW" he yelled at her, as he bolted out of the room in pursuit of Kadaj.

"I'm really sorry Daj, I-I-I didn't mean to….it's all her fault!" he stammered pointing back to the room with the wretched woman. " Please, don't be mad at me." The big silver reached out to hold Daj in an attempt to quell the baby's temper.

Kadaj stopped as the eldest's hand gripped his arm. He spun, eye flashing righteous fury, "Let go of me you, you...Mother Hater." He squealed the last insult, not caring about the tears in Loz's eyes. Well, actually he did care, but he was to upset to show it right now.

He knew the woman would be the easiest to break, but now they would have to wait even longer for that to happen, it was all Loz's fault. He tried to jerk his arm free. "I'm going to kick your ass."

Daj's outbursts never surprised Loz but he hated it when they were directed his way. He held on tighter as the youngest tried to free himself of his hold. He then pulled the teen in roughly to his chest and held him there.

"Please Daj, don't say I hate Mother!" he sobbed. "I love Mother and I'm trying, it's just sometimes I….. mess up a little." he could feel his brother trying to wriggle free of his embrace so he held tighter, hoping Kadaj would, as usual, rant and rave then forgive him for this little, tiny, minor incident.

Kadaj finally ceased his struggles. "Damn it Loz, let me go right now! And I hear you crying!" The smallest Remnant steeped on Loz's foot, but that didn't matter much, due to the steel toed boots. Then his small fists unleashed a flurry of blows against the big mans sides. He was trying to get his monster-sized mammoth of a brother to release his hold. Kadaj was terrific with a sword, but when it came to fist fighting, he was left lacking.

The boy threw his head back and stared up into his siblings tear streaked face. "You don't just mess up sometimes Loz, you mess up all the time." That wasn't true, and honestly it was Loz who kept himself and Yazoo safe from those who would try to hurt them. However, as was common with the youngest, once his temper got the better of him, he had a tendency to say very hurtful things.

Daj's words stung the eldest, all he ever did was try to please his brothers by doing what they told him. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy on the planet but his little brother could be a spiteful little bastard sometimes, and it upset him that he used Loz' little slip-ups against him. The moping silver shut his eyes and nuzzled his face into Daj' hair. "Daj...I'll get it out of her…I promise."

Kadaj, who was being squeezed now, snapped. "No Loz, you wont. You're not going near her ever again." He growled, "Maybe that will teach you a lesson". The baby had had enough. Enough of the screw ups, enough of the apologies, enough of the tears, enough of not knowing where Mother was. He was sick and tired of it.

"You wont be playing again, brother," he spat the word 'brother' with venom in his tone. In a final outburst of rage and determined to get Loz off him, he brought his knee up sharply, landing a paralysing blow to his siblings balls.

Loz, eyes scrunched shut, dropped to his knees cradling his throbbing package as Kadaj turned and stomped away. "You will NOT touch her, EVER" the boy screeched. He went to his room and slammed the door shut.

A new set of tears were streaming down the big silvers face as the pain spread out through his body. His vision blurred and his head spun as choking sounds erupted out of his chest. It felt like his nuts were somewhere up in his throat making it hard for the muscle bound remnant to breath.

He was stunned, Kadaj had never hurt him like this before. He could take all the punches and kicks that the little one dished out but this was a new bottomless ravine he now felt he was plunged into.

The big man stayed down, gripping his tender appendages while trying hard to breath normally, waiting for the pain to subside. He loved his brother but enough was enough! The little shit had gone too far this time and Loz decided it was time the baby found out he wasn't untouchable.

The eldest slowly rose to stand on unsteady legs and checked out his movements. Arms...fine. Legs…bit shaky. Back...fine. Nuts...not so good. _'Deep breaths Loz…deep breaths.'_ he told himself as he finally regained his composure.

"OK little man, my turn!" he sneered.

Loz walked over to the door and with a mighty kick sent it crashing in, and he quickly stepped over the threshold.

Kadaj was laying on his stomach on his bed. His whole body jumped when the door burst in. His head shot up, sending shoulder length silver strands swirling around his face. His lids narrowed, and his teeth clenched. He had come in here to calm down, and then once calm, he had planned to go say he was sorry to his older brother.

But, Loz kicking in his door did not help to improve his mood. "Get...out!" The boy sat up on his knees, and he was looking for something to throw. Too bad Yazoo wasn't home, or he would have already intervened, stopping this non-sense before it escalated to this point.

Loz strode purposely over to stand above his brother who was now on his knees on the bed. "You know what? I've just about had enough of you and all your little fucking tantrums Kadaj!" Loz was yelling now. "I'm not doing what you tell me to any more, so you can take your orders, and shove em up your ass!" Loz was surprised at just how good it felt to tell the baby off. "And another thing!" he screamed, pointing down at the little one in vehemence. "You don't ever, EVER, knee me in the nuts again you little prick!" Inwardly Loz was beaming. Oh yes this was feeling real good.

Kadaj's lips feel apart, and his eyes became as big a saucers. He blinked a few times. His brother, his Loz, was not talking to him like this. He-Kadaj-WAS the one in charge and if he said something, Loz HAD to do it. A tremor of pure rage washed through him. He walked on his knees across the bed, and picked up the closest thing to him. A coffee mug. "You will NOT talk to me like that, you oaf. And you will do whatever the fuck I tell you, whenever the fuck I tell you," he released the cup and it whirled through the air. It missed Loz's head by inches. "Get out!" the teen screeched again. The cup shattered against the wall behind the elder brute. Tears of anger were now streaming down his still babyish chubby cheeks.

The oldest watched the arch of the mug as it flew into the wall, smashing into a multitude of jagged pieces, he returned a menacing gaze upon the tyrannical youngster. "You don't give the orders anymore Daj, and I can talk to you any way I feel like…so there!" Loz was determined to stand his ground this time, he wasn't a dumb oaf and Daj was gunna find out the hard way if necessary that his big brother was a force to be reckoned with.

Kadaj wiped his tear stained cheeks. "So there? So there? Why don't you just stick your tongue out at me and say na na na boo hoo, you fucking cry baby. And why the hell are you still in my room?"

The eldest's temper flared at the jibe. "You think I can't take you?" Loz unzipped his jacket and threw it on the floor, then in a macho show of bravado, he held up his fists boxing style inviting the youngest to a testosterone battle of strength. "Come on then." He danced lightly from one foot to the other. "Prove your good enough to order me round!" He sharply punched the air a few times showing his expert style. "Huh…Oh you don't want none of this little man," he taunted.

The young leader blinked in uncertainty, "Loz, you're being ridicules. Do you seriously want to fight?" He hadn't actually expected Loz to want to throw down with him. He sized up the bigger man, and felt a lump in his throat. Without Souba, he knew there was no chance in hell of winning. However, no matter how pissed the youngest was, he would not draw his weapon against one of his brothers.

When Loz only responded with another quick jab to the air, Kadaj became a little worried. Loz was a powerhouse and was more than capable of really hurting him.

Kadaj crawled off the bed, staring his brother in the eyes. Loz really wasn't going to fight him, was he?

The baby bit his bottom lip and Loz could see the hesitation cross his features. Kadaj dropped a leg back, straightened his head, and curled his fingers at the first knuckle. When he had to engage in hand to hand combat, the littlest remnant used an open palm style, striking quick then jumping back out of harms way. The room they were in didn't allow for much movement, but if this was the way Loz wanted it, Kadaj sure as hell wouldn't back down.

Loz's punching prep dance faltered only slightly at the sight of the silver brat in fighting stance, he couldn't believe Daj was going to take it to the next level, he expected to call the kid's bluff as soon as his bravado show was put on display, Loz braced for what would come.

"Alright Meat Head," the boy swallowed again, "If you are serious about this" Kadaj knew that waiting for the big guy would be a mistake. He was in action before his thoughts caught up to him. He had crossed the room in two steps and landed his hardest palm-strike across Loz's cheek, then dodged away.

The big silver always appreciated the teen's swiftness, the little shit could move in a blur, but Loz was ready for him. The strike was a mild hindrance to him and he smiled at the youngest. The smaller silver was shocked to see the eldest's head hadn't even moved.

"Loz?" it was a whisper, and now the baby was trembling.

"My turn Daj!" Loz gave the youngest a wicked grin.

He would by no means hurt his baby brother too much, but he was out to prove a point. He stretched slightly then lowered himself into Tiger stance and waited for the effect to register on Daj' face. He quickly took a step forward and followed swiftly with a low round house attempting to take the kids legs out from under him but Daj leapt over and out of range. Loz nodded. "Not bad! For a brat!" He stretched his neck to the side loosening up his muscles.

"You're nothing but a slow, dumb, ox," Kadaj knew Loz didn't have his haste materia slotted. "I'm not even trying." Kadaj had regained his confidence once he easily skated away from the round house.

The big silver nodded and sarcastically replied, "Let's kick it up a notch then, shall we?" Loz quickly turned and swung a back knuckle to the kid's head but only encountered air so he followed with a reverse elbow just slightly skimming the kids jaw. He knew it wouldn't hurt the brat but it would damage that oh-so-high opinion of himself.

Kadaj felt the blow to his jaw and knew it could have been much more severe, but Loz was taking it easy on him. For that he was thankful. However, he had to stop this quickly, because he knew Loz could wear him down. He spun on one foot and delivered a roundhouse of his own, aiming for his brothers knee. It connected, but damn, the brute was withstanding everything the youngest had thrown so far. Once he was back on both feet, he released an upper palm thrust right under Loz's chin. The elder's head actually snapped back. Then righted again, and the look in his brothers eyes sent nothing but panic through the baby.

Okay, Kadaj had had enough. He knew his brother was going to pound him, and hard. In a flash he quickly tried sidestepping his sibling and running out of the room. He was stopped mid-flight by powerful arms locking around his slim waist.

"You're not going anywhere ya little fuck!" snickered Loz as he intercepted his brother's run-for-safety tactic. Loz, with the boy held tightly, did a complete 160 and hurled the youngest over towards the bed. He then watched in amusement as Daj teetered up against the edge of said bed, arms flaying in the air trying not to fall. Loz launched himself across the room and crash-tackled his brother ending the battle to stay upright. The pair landed on the bed in a mass of thrashing arms and legs.

After a bit more struggling with the youth and Loz managed to finally pin the boy beneath him.

"So now that I've got you, what are ya gunna do bout it?" Loz was feeling very superior right about now and he grinned down at his baby brother.

Kadaj was squirming under the beast, not really having much room to work with. "Get off me you over-sized lump of beef." The baby's face was red from exertion, a stark contrast to his platinum hair, and he was trying to suck down air. His back arched and legs still tried to flail, as he sought to roll out from under Loz's weight. It was an exercise in futility. Finally he was left with only one option. An option, a boy like him would take instantly.

Deciding to play dirty, Kadaj raised his head, his mouth found the salty skin of his brother's sweat covered shoulder, and parting his lips, he sank his teeth into the bare flesh, biting down as hard as he could. He soon tasted the sharp tang of copper.

"Arrrrgh…You…little…bastard!" yelled Loz. "Fuck ya Daj...two can play that game." He reached down and grabbed hold of his baby brother's cock and squeezed until the little whelp cried out in pain. Loz stared down at Kadaj, the look of agony on the teen's face was very pretty, he thought.

"Are ya gunna behave yourself, or am I gunna have to…make… you behave?"

The brat yielded, he had expected his brother to remove his hand, but the elder's fingers stayed against his intimate area. Kadaj swallowed, and felt his heart skip a beat. His cheeks flushed again. This time not with fighting anger but a new, different kind of heat. His voice dropped to a horse whisper, and he shifted his head to the side, not able to look his brother in the eye, "How would you make me behave, brother?" He hadn't really meant it to sound so challenging.

Loz was surprised at the boys sudden change in demeanour, the flushed look was very cute on him, something the eldest had never seen before and Loz wondered how far he could push his luck. "I want you to be nice for a change Daj." he said, and feeling slightly guilty about hurting the boy, he softly, slowly, rubbed the obviously sore member he had at his fingertips, trying to ease some of the hurt he had inflicted on the little one.

Kadaj bit his bottom lip to stifle the moan threatening to escape. His hips raised to meet the massaging digits. The youngest nodded his head, acquiescing to the eldest's request, but he couldn't answer with words; somehow they were beyond him. His eye lids fluttered closed, and he started rocking a little.

Loz carefully watched the boy as he continued to brush the slowly hardening tool through the leather covering. Mother, how beautiful. The little brat looked good squirming around underneath him like that. Should he be doing this? Why the hell not? It felt wickedly perfect.

Kadaj couldn't hold in his breath any longer, his brother's name rolled off his tongue in a heated hiss. "Loz..." he was panting. "harder." He then remembered what Loz had asked of him, "Please?"

Oh Mother, he couldn't believe Loz was touching him like this. It felt dirty and fantastic all at once. He didn't want it to stop. By now Kadaj's shaft was engorged and pushing tight against his pants. He still had his eyes closed, not wanting to look at Loz when he was feeling so nasty.

The boy's soft full lips were just inches from Loz's as the sweet sound of his name came tumbling out. The sight of Kadaj' s desire was breathtaking. He stroked his baby brothers stiff cock faster and closed the gap lightly pressing his lips against the boys, lingering until the brat responded.

_'Dear Mother,'_ Kadaj uttered a silent prayer. He was letting his own fucking brother get him hard, and kiss him. He knew what the world thought about that, and so in his mind he was doing something bad, but...it felt so good and he just didn't care. Though Loz's kiss had started out as nothing more than a tingle against his lips, it was the youngest who deepened it. His tongue slipped out and slide across the brute's bottom lip.

Loz moaned at the contact. The silver-haired teen's wet muscle sneaked between his teeth, and began to urge his brother's tongue to join with his.

Loz's heart started pounding in his chest, he wanted his brother to be nice but he never expected him to be this nice. When a hot, wet tongue presented itself to Loz he didn't hesitate. He brought forward his own and gently tickled his beautiful brothers muscle, gently sucking it into his mouth, tenderly holding it there, enjoying the taste of the boy.

The elder released his brother's wrists and Daj' hands found their way to his brother's muscular back, stroking the bare flesh, drawing out goose bumps on the brute's skin. "Loz" he breathed into the other's mouth.

Loz gathered the boy into his arms, pulling him into a enclosing embrace, enjoying the feel of small hands on his back and opened his mouth wider to pull the youngest's lips deeper into the kiss.

Their tongues continued the exotic dance and Kadaj felt himself growing hotter and more uncomfortable as his clothes that were confining him. The brat kept one hand running up and down his brother's steal cut back, and somehow managed to slip the other between their pressing bodies.

He lightly brushed his fingers down Loz's chest, feeling the firm tone under his palms, then down the washboard stomach. To say the older silver was anything less than carved marble would be to detract from the perfection that was Loz.

The little one's hand finally made it's way down, down to feel the silken silver wavy hair, then a fraction lower again till his fingertips gently touched Loz's stiff, velvet manhood. The young one gently clasped the iron rod, and tugged on it through it's leather encasing.

Loz couldn't believe his little brother tasted so good, he was lost in the kiss, but the feel of the youngest hand travelling down to his cock was pure ecstasy. The world could go to hell if this was wrong, he wasn't stopping. If his middle sibling walked in on them now, Loz was certain he would have knocked him clean-the-fuck-out, and taken the baby to another room and locked the door. Yazoo would never have permitted this to happen. Loz sniggered inwardly. Oh well, to bad, cause he wasn't there right now.

Kadaj broke the kiss and Loz panicked searching the silver boys beautiful face. In a small voice that caused his entire body to colour with embarrassment the little one asked, "Loz, would you think it's bad of me to ask you to take your pants off?" The boy squeezed his eyes shut tight, fearing his brother's reaction.

Oh Mother, yes, he would gladly take his pants off. He gazed down at Daj's closed eyes and whispered. "For you baby brother, anything." Loz pushed himself up and undid his fly never taking his eyes off the wondrous sight in front of him. Kadaj felt the pressure of his brothers weight leave his body, and though he heard the vow, "anything for you, Daj," he was still slightly fearful that he had crossed the line and Loz had left him.

The silver brute grabbed hold of his pants, slowly lowering them off his hips and down to his knees before kicking out of them to stand fully naked before the boy.

The smallest brother slowly peeked one eye open and his breath caught. There was his beautiful, superbly sculpted brother, standing before him, in all his naked glory. Kadaj felt a new rush of blood shoot straight to his cock. His body flushed redder than it already was.

"Loz," it was nothing more than a ghost of a breath on his lips.

He opened both eyes then and drank in the entire form of his sibling. The rippling hard muscles, the set determined jaw line, the lust filled emerald eyes that matched his own, and the blood darkened throbbing prick that was standing straight up, just short of this siblings belly button.

Kadaj's heart threatened to leap from his chest. Quickly, with the grace of a feline, he got to his knees, and crawled to the edge of the bed, where Loz was standing. He held open his arms, parted his lips, and threw his head back. It was a gesture for Loz to undress him.

Loz's stomach lurched at the sight of his baby's submissive gesture. This was so surreal for him, so emotionally overwhelming that he prayed to Mother that Daj wanted the same thing he did. He cautiously brought his hand up to cup Daj's tiny face, feeling the soft texture of his skin with his fingertips, then he moved caressing digits down over his brothers chin.

Kadaj shivered when Loz's fingers fell on his flesh, and a soft hiss pressed through his teeth, his whole body was a burning inferno.

Slowly…ever so slowly, Loz's fingers slid down to his brother's neck, then hesitantly he took hold of the zipper, and continued his downward motion to reveal the brat's stunningly smooth but sculpted chest. He would have ripped the damned jacket off in an instant and just taken him but the look on the baby's face stopped him, NO, he wanted this moment to last forever.

While Loz was undressing him, his own fingers found their way to the eldest's shoulders then deftly ran down his arms, exploring the fleshed covered muscles. He was slowly falling in love with Loz's body. He then sought out that hard chest, nails now lightly scratching downwards. The more Loz undressed of his own flustered body, the further down Kadaj's fingers went.

Loz finished with Kadaj's zippers and belts, then peeled Daj out of his jumpsuit. The boy's body was as flawless as Loz's, only in a slimmer, more delicate way.

Once the teen was back on his knees before his brother's piercing, wanton gaze, Kadaj wrapped one arm around the brute's neck, and with his free hand, he found his brother's shaft. Small fingers wrapped the twitching, weeping member, and as the boy started to caress it with agonizingly slow strokes, Loz's head fell back.

Was this lust he was feeling or love? Of course he loved Kadaj as his brother but this was different. It was a consuming kind of love and one that Loz wanted to explore in every minute detail.

His breathing hitched and his head snapped forward as Daj's pulls became more demanding. He closed his eyes as the boy lent in to kiss him. He felt the words his brother said next in a gentle flow against his lips. "Loz," the silver boy mouthed "I love you," before thrusting his tongue between his big brothers teeth.

_'Oh Mother this feels too right.'_ Loz had never heard those words before in his life, he wanted to hear them again and again coming from youngest. He grabbed hold of the boy's head with both hands and in a fiery passion he consumed his brother's mouth. "Oh Daj, I love you. My beautiful, beautiful, baby brother." Loz wanted him with a greed he'd never experienced before, wanted to feel himself buried deep within his brother.

He gently pushed against the boy and lowered him onto the bed, never once parting lips.

His kisses took on a more desperate, needy sense and Loz forced his mouth down harder onto his brothers. Kadaj matched Loz's ferocity for a time. His teeth scraped along his brothers bottom lip, tearing soft skin, causing small cuts. He whispered the "I love you's" with just as much sincerity. The two silver boys ravished one another's lips as they ground their shaft's together.

The glistening pre-cum from both served as a minor lubricant as their cocks furiously pumped against one another other, their lust intensified. The teen's body glistened in a thin layer of salty sweat, and he moved his lips to Loz's neck. The little one was already on the verge of climax.

Loz spread the baby's legs, positioning himself between them and rolled his cock around over the boy's own. That was the last thing Kadaj remembered before the most explosive orgasm he'd ever had erupted. His entire frame went taut under the sensation, his small body was on fire. His eyes squeezed shut, his lips parted, and his toes curled. Kadaj screamed out Loz's name as he came, coating their stomachs in white sticky cream.

Then it was over. That was the greatest thing the youngest remnant had ever experienced. He was shocked and embarrassed at how quick he had cum. God, Loz must think he was still a child who's balls hadn't dropped yet. In that instant, he released Loz, pushing him off and sat up. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Loz, I can't."

Loz was stunned at his brothers sudden change in mood. He wiped the *Daj juice* onto the covers of the bed and moved over beside him. "Kadaj, it's ok, come here baby." He reached round encircling his sibling in his arms to comfort him. "It's not the end, we can play some more." He brushed his lips against Daj' ear in an effort to get the boy to relax and hopefully continue what was started. Loz still had so much pent up tension, he needed to release and he wanted to be inside his brother when he did it.

Kadaj crossed his arms and legs. "No, Loz." he sulked. It didn't matter that Loz was trying to be nice to him. He knew it was an act. On the inside Loz was making fun of him for cumming to soon. He pulled away from his brother, Loz still hanging on to him. He pushed the brute hard. "I said get the fuck out of my room." He ignored Loz's hurt look. The baby clenched his fists. The oldest tried to draw him into a sweet embrace, and Kadaj socked him with as much force as he could muster. "GET OUT YOU OAF! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOOOM! Kadaj bellowed at the top of his lungs, sounding every bit of his sixteen years.

Loz was floored at the boy's sudden outburst of rage. He stood there rubbing his jaw where the boy just feebly hit him, angry as hell at the selfish little bastard who only moments before, was in his arms whispering sweet words of love. He felt like reaching down and yanking him up off the bed, throwing him onto his knees, and forcing his cock down that spiteful little mouth of his.

Loz snapped! He was so pissed off at his brother's callous treatment. "Listen here you premature ejaculating little fuck, what the hell am I suppose to do with this!" He yelled, gesturing down to his thick swollen member still standing erect.

"It's not going to suck itself you know!…I swear Daj…I've had enough." He closed his eyes, hung his head and clenched his fists. _'Time to resume that lesson'_ he thought.

He flew at the youngest full of righteous fury, "Come here you little bastard."

Kadaj was hit hard, his body snapped to the side and he saw flashes of light behind his eyes. He retaliated immediately with a nasty elbow, but Loz took the hit as if it were nothing. Kadaj kicked but to no avail. Suddenly Loz's big meaty fist connected with the back of his head and everything went dark.

When he came to, Kadaj's hands were bound in his own bed sheet and anchored to his headboard.

Loz stood above his well secured little brother looking down at the tempting sight, he was sure the youngest could see the big smirk on his face but he didn't give a shit.

"Let me go Loz. I sware to Mother if you don't, I will kill you." The little one was still thrashing and kicking.

The big guy lowered his naked body down to cover that of the little one's and let Daj feel his full weight settle on him. The boy wriggled under him in an obvious huff trying his best to be intimidating. The feeling of his baby brother struggling against him caused Loz cock to twitch. He had the little fuck at his mercy now and it was such a power rush for the eldest who never ever got to feel what 'being in control' felt like. Oh yeah, he loved it.

"What ya gunna do now brat?" he sniggered. "Think you're still in a position to give orders, huh?"

"I think I'm going to rip your fucking head off, you dumb, brutish, moron."

Kadaj kept up the fight, until he realized it was useless. That gleam in Loz's eye was starting to scare him. Finally, after his breathless struggle, he decided on a different strategy, "Loz, please," he begged.

The beast could see tears forming in the smallest one's eyes. His cock was no longer hard and his body had broken out in sweat and goose bumps.

Kadaj couldn't believe that Loz had the audacity to do something like this. And then Loz's hand was between his legs, pulling on his flaccid member, willing it to life again. "Stop it, Loz, now" the teen pleaded.

Loz fondled the soft skin of the beautiful one, ignoring the whimpers. He moved in to take the boys lips but Daj threw his head to the side avoiding the kiss. Loz sighed in disappointment. "Daj, baby, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the real easy way, which one do you want?"

He searched his brothers face hoping the boy would give in to him and everything would be the way it was before, the adorable moans coming from the youngest's lips when Loz touched him, and the sweetest words of all. "I love you Loz." He wanted to hear them again. He nuzzled into the young ones neck softly kissing him. "Just tell me Daj, Easy, or Real Easy, hmmm." he moaned into the boy.

Kadaj shuttered in fear. Never ever, had Loz been like this to him. The brat knew exactly what Loz was asking for, and he was terrified. He turned his head to face the giant. He let Loz kiss his lips, and returned the kiss. Then he whispered, "I love you Lozzy," the tears spilled freely down his cheeks. "Please don't rape me." He started his struggles again when Loz started to palm his cock. And hated himself when his young body reacted, dick growing hard in his brother's fist. The little one groaned despite himself.

Loz trembled as the boy's cock started to stiffen in his hand, his Daj obviously was enjoying his touches after all, lowering his lips softly kissing and teasing his brothers rather bruised ones.

"I don't want to hurt you Daj…really I don't. But I am having you." He gently sucked at the teen's bottom lip. "If you think I won't hurt you to get what I want, think again. I've had two great teachers in that field Daj!" He said it soft and sweet just to let Daj know he meant to take him, it was up to the boy on how it was done. "Will you let me Daj?"

Kadaj understood the pointed remark. Loz had Yazoo and the pitiless young leader to teach him how to be ruthless. A little too well Kadaj was thinking as his cock grew to fullness. The little one couldn't help but squeak when Loz's hand move away from his shaft, trailed down across his balls, underneath, and then pressed the tip of a finger against his virgin hole. Kadaj's eyes slipped closed and clear liquid streamed down his cheeks. "Lozzy, please," he quietly begged, "don't hurt me."

Loz slid off to lay beside the boy, giving him better access to the tempting soft parts. He removed his finger from the entrance and brought it up to his open mouth and deposited as much spit as he possibly could onto the digit before positioning it back at Kadaj's puckered entrance. Then with his face inches away from the baby's cute flushed cheeks, he watched the boy intensely as he slowly pushed through, opening the boys tight ring for the first time. As Kadaj sought to scream, Loz smothered the brat's open lips with his, taking the cry down his throat.

"Mmmmmmm…Do you like that baby?" he whispered.

The silver teen winced and a whimper could be heard. Loz then began to slowly remove the finger, but the boy felt it jam back into his passage. He yelped, however Loz didn't' stop. The oldest sibling slowly but forcefully moved his fingers in and out of the tightest hole he'd ever felt. He loved listening to his brother's painful moans.

Kadaj heard the whispers about how much he loved the baby and grimaced. Then another finger opened him wider, and Sephiroth's youngest son thought he would pass out. However, though his brother was pumping his fingers in and out of the virgin fissure, the brute was still trying to be loving.

Loz curled his fingers and hit Kadaj's sweet inner button, and for the first time since being tied down, Kadaj called out his brother's name in forced passion.

The burley silver opened his mouth against the boy's skin and slowly moved lower, licking and tasting the salty skin as he went while still impaling the tight hole.

He moved to one nipple and ran his tongue over the erect nub feeling it arise to hardness before drawing it completely into his mouth and sucking relentlessly. Daj' moans were soft and the teen arched up into his mouth encouraging Loz on further. He let the nipple slide out of his mouth and moved lower still till his lips came upon short silky stands of silver hair and the impressive cock of his little brother. Loz' mouth was watering.

He dipped his head and gently ran his tongue around the tip of Daj' swollen length before opening his mouth fully, with his fingers still scissoring inside a warm, moist hole, he took his brother's engorged cock down into his throat. Loz pushed his hard down hard, ignoring the choking feeling until he had enveloped Kadaj's cock down his gullet and held there while he shoved his fingers in as far as they could go into the screaming boys ass.

Kadaj didn't know how to feel. The fingers in his tight hole hurt, but Loz's mouth around his cock was a dream come true. He tried to pull his hips up to escape the pain, but he didn't want the beast to pull his lips away from his throbbing dick. "Loz," came the name choked by a sob. "I-it hurts, Loz." Yet at the same time, the fingertips against his button made him want more. He was almost about to cum again, though he didn't know how that was possible. His tight rear muscle tried to relaxed, ready for more, though his mind and lips were protesting.

Loz pulled back slowly, and an involuntary gag rose up in his throat from the baby's impressive cock.

Loz's gagging had to be one of the best sights the teen had ever seen. He thrust into the mouth, unable to stop himself. And right when he was about to blow, Loz pulled away. White strings of pre-cum mixed with saliva covered Kadaj' shaft and Loz bent down to suck it all into his mouth, swallowing every tasty bit of *Daj juice* he could find. He smiled, his brother tasted delightful.

He inserted the tip of his tongue into the small hole of the baby's dick and tasted pure essence of Kadaj, pulling slowly back to make a stringy cum-bridge, going from the tip of his wet tongue to the tip of his brothers bell shaped knob before wrapping the sticky wet thread around his tongue and reeling it into his mouth, sucking what juice he could out of the small opening.

He removed his fingers and roughly rolled Kadaj over onto his side.

"No, no, no, no, no" the small teen stuttered, but with his hands still securely tied, there wasn't a lot he could do about it.

Loz ignored the boys pleas.

"This only hurts the first time Daj." he said as he moved in close to his brothers back grabbing hold of his own cock and placing it at the hot little entrance of the boys hole.

Kadaj gasped when the enlarged rock-hard head opened his hole. Even just the tip at the entrance stung as he was slightly opened. "Lozzy," he begged. Loz pushed, and the head slid inside with a pop. Kadaj screamed as pain shot up his spin.

Loz slowly moved in further, moaning with the feel of the baby's vice like grip around his cock. 'Fuck he was tight, so fucking tight.' He ignored the protesting screams, Daj was in no position to say no here, and forced himself in slowly with one push until he was buried up to his large sac, pulling the boy back against him as he bottomed out.

Kadaj was sure sometime inside him ripped. He cried out in pain as Loz reached down to hook his hand under Kadaj's knee, pulling it up high and opening him wider, giving Loz better access to the deep thrusts he wanted so bad.

There was a warm liquid that seemed to stream from inside him, and when Loz parted his legs, Kadaj looked down and saw a thick trail of red running down his inner thigh. The boy tried to dislodge the thick heavy invader by squeezing his muscles, that only worked to cause him more pain, and seemed to cause his brother more pleasure.

Loz couldn't contain himself. He felt like he was going to explode inside the boy. His steady, slow rhythm suddenly gave way into full forced slamming and Loz, not feeling any sympathy what so ever for the teen at the moment, drove into him relentlessly.

At some point, the youngest silver stopped screaming and could only whimper with each of Loz's pounding thrusts. Kadaj couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Loz was raping him, nor could he believe he was about to cum. The big silver wrapped a meaty fist around Kadaj's cock and once more started jacking him off. The explosion happened quickly.

Kadaj found one more scream. "LOOOOOZZZZ!" The forced orgasm tore out of him like something wild. Kadaj sobbed as he pushed his pelvis back in time with the stabbing, huge tool, using the prick to ride out his second cum. He laid there half crying, half panting, as the brute continued the assault against the sore, stretched ring.

In one smooth motion Loz grabbed the kid and rolled over with him so he was face down in the pillows. The silver leviathan spread the boys legs and slowly resumed his pounding into that tight hole. He bent forward while driving hard in and out of his youngest brother, whispering in his ear. "This is how, I want you to be nice you little prick. I want your ass in the air and your cheeks spread, and I want you moaning like a whore." He pulled Daj up by the hips until he was in 'doggy position' and shoved the boys head down into the pillows muffling the cries. Loz saw the blood but concern over it never entered his mind.

He stabbed in deep and hard, over and over again, his tempo increased as he started to feel the tension rising from deep inside his balls and cried out "Oh fuck Dajy…Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum Daj…I'm cuming deep in your tight fucking hole Daj…Oh baby, oh baby…Argh…Fuck." He yelled out loud as his orgasm ripped through him with a devastating force, he slowly rode out the tremors, bucking deeply into his brother until the shuddering euphoric feelings stopped, then still buried deep inside the trembling body of the young boy, Loz drew a shaky, deep, fresh breath.

It was over. Loz had finished inside him, and it wasn't until he was completely soft did his brother pull out of his tight ripped asshole. There was a flow of warm liquid that seeped out, ran down his balls and dripped onto the bed. He whimpered again as his hands were released and Kadaj fell to his side, shivering and shaking in pain and humiliation.

He should have been able to stop what just happened. And it was done by one of the two people he loved most. However, after what just happened, he wanted someone to hold and comfort him, he hurt bad. The only person here to cuddle him was Loz.

He rolled over and placed both hands on his brothers chest, and pressed his tear stained, sweaty cheek against the big man's heart. He hated Loz right now, but...he still loved him. And maybe he did deserved what had just happened because of how he treated his brother. His cries became quiet until only his shoulders shook.

Loz looked down at his wreck of a little brother, what he'd done was only now just dawning on him. Did he hurt the boy too much? There was blood, a fair bit of blood, but _'OH Hell, the little shit shouldn't have kneed him in the balls.' _

He felt kind of sorry for the little guy but he needed to teach the kid a lesson. As Daj' sobs quieted Loz took him in his arms and held him. "Daj, You know you deserved this, right?" Loz looked for confirmation from the boy. Kadaj took a few deep breaths and nodded against his brothers chest.

"Yes." his body quivering with every little sob he let out.

Loz's mind started churning over what he had done to the boy and the consequence of his actions were only now just materializing in his mind .

_'Oh fuck. 'If Yazoo finds out, he'd be in big trouble….big, big trouble.' _

"Daj, don't tell Yaz what we did, he wouldn't understand."

Kadaj was mulling these thoughts over in his head, when he heard a burst of hope open the downstairs door. "Kadaj," the soft, melodic voice of Yazoo floated up to his little ears. "I'm home."

Loz's eyes went as big as saucers, and he launched himself out of the boys bed. Grabbing his clothes swiftly, he tiptoed to the bedroom door.

He swung round to face his little brother still sobbing on the bed, raising his finger to his lips.

"Not a word remember Daj." and he silently bolted from the room leaving the silver boy behind.

Kadaj waited till he knew Loz would be back in his room and frantically getting dressed before he screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"YAAAAAZOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

x

x

x

Well there you go people, Poor Loz finally broke, and he broke in Kadaj at the same time...Mwa hahahahaha.

This might be continued, one day...if there is enough interest in it. so let me know if you want to see Loz on the recieving end?

Hugs Chance


End file.
